Evidence of Tickling
by Wicked42
Summary: Hypothesis: If the subject Sonic the Hedgehog is ticklish, then things are about to get interesting.


**Evidence of Tickling**

By Miles "Tails" Prower

**Observation:**

From my position on the roof of our house, I noticed the subject (Sonic the Hedgehog) shy away from Amy Rose's touch; not unusual inside itself, but certainly odd for that day (they were on a date, and by definition of the word, he wouldn't flinch at her touch). Further observation supported the theory that the subject is particularly sensitive on the sides of his torso, near his ribcage.

**Question:**

Is Sonic the Hedgehog ticklish, and if so, to what degree of sensitivity?

**Research: **

Tickling is defined in the dictionary as the act of touching the body lightly so as to cause laughter or twitching movements. It is classified as a pleasurable or sensational emotion, but can be highly unpleasant if used to an extreme extent. Laughter is thought to be the result of tickling only when a person knows he's about to be tickled—otherwise it can result in withdrawal or displeasure (according to Charles Darwin).

**Hypothesis: **

If Sonic the Hedgehog is ticklish, then things are about to get interesting.

**Experimentation:**

Trial One (1): While the subject was sleeping on the couch in front of the illuminated TV (turned to the cooking channel, for reasons unexplored), a gloved stick was gently probed underneath his left arm, providing the same effect as a finger would. The subject shifted, smiled slightly, and swatted at the stick, but did not laugh. After repeating the process two more times, it was deduced that the subject doesn't respond to tickling while in a state of slumber, and resulted in a mere 1 out of 5 on the my ticklish meter.

Trial Two (2): The subject went for an early morning run at precisely 5:52AM. Approximately thirty-six minutes later, he stopped at a lake to drink. While he was bent over, I flew down and tickled his sides. The subject swallowed the water he was drinking, coughed violently, and tipped into the lake within half a second. The aftermath of the tickling attack is unknown, as I fled to the trees before he could pull himself out of the water. It was deduced that the subject responds to surprise attacks in an ungraceful manner, but it is impossible to discern whether or not the tickling had any effect on his reaction—another 1 out of 5 on my ticklish meter.

Trial Three (3): Using my brilliantly placed toy car (from when I was just a kit, for the record), I was able to trip the subject during our monthly cleaning day. He fell to the ground, and I abandoned my cleaning to tickle his underarms with the feather duster. The subject laughed loudly and pushed me away after five point four seconds. From these actions, it was deduced that the subject is indeed ticklish, and will get defensive if provoked. This response is a definite 5 out of 5 on my ticklish meter.

**Conclusion:**

The subject (Sonic the Hedgehog) is ticklish underneath his arms, as was proven by trial three (3) of my experimentation. The degree of ticklishness averaged out to be 46.67 percent, roughly 2.33 out of 5. Errors of this experiment include using different tools to tickle the subject (which may have altered the degree of ticklishness); the subject being in a different mind frame each time; and the fact that he was asleep for trial one (1). All in all, the experiment was a success, and quite worth the punishment I received for "pushing" the subject into the lake during trial two (2).

**Communicating Results:**

It will be interesting to see how much someone (cough Knuckles or Shadow cough) will be willing to pay me for this particular lab's results…

* * *

A/N: Anyway... :P I hate doing lab reports (although the ones I have to do are WAY more advanced than this one, but Tails is still just a kid, so whatever). Hopefully this made all the people procrastinating on homework right now laugh a bit before submitting to a teacher's torture and actually doing his or her work. But what am I talking about? We all know that everyone does their homework the hour before it's due, right? :D

PS: Reviews are loved!


End file.
